My stepbrother, my stepsister
by gOodEviL
Summary: Sakura was found by sasuke's mother on their doorstep and adopting her as their third child.But what will happen when these two step siblings found each other attractive as they grow up? pairing sasuxsaku
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is just my second fic...(that's all.)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Blood spurted out of her mouth as she coughed. Her legs are too weak to continue running from the pouring rain. That night she was about to give up and just die but she can't let her baby experience the same thing._

_'No! I must save my child...my only child.' _

_At that moment she was in front of a mansion,in front of theUchiha mansion._

_"ungaaaaa! ungaaaaa!" her little bundle of joy suddenly cries. _

_She gave her baby a smile, but tears flow from her eyes. "Don't worry, mommy is still here." She hugs her. "I'm sorry, mommy should be going now. You'll be safe here."_

_She placed her baby down and rang the doorbell. She kissed her baby goodbye and went off. _

_Mrs. Uchiha heard the bell rang. 'Who would be coming in this kind of night?' she asked herself holding her son on her arms._

_"Marita, please get the door." she asked her maid._

_"Yes, ma'am"_

_"oh! oh! Please don't cry, Sasuke."she told her son while cuddling him towards her._

_After seconds had passed.._

_"Madam,"_

_"You must see this," her maid politely informed her._

_"Why? What is it?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. She put her son back in his crib then turned to face her maid._

_Her eyes turned wide when she saw her maid carrying a wet baby girl on her arms._

_"Where did you get that?" she asked walking towards her maid._

_"On the front door, madam," she replied._

_Mrs. Uchiha took the baby on her arms and examine its features. She has pink hair and green eyes. 'How adorable.' Then she noticed a small paper that was tucked inside the cloth that covers the baby. 'What's this?' she asked herself then tooked it._

_'Haruno Sakura' _

_"This is must be her name. Don't worry Sakura, we'll find your mother." _

_Two days had passed...but still there was no sign of Sakura's mother. Not until the police officers found a dead body of a woman nearthe garbage area. She died from sickness and starvation. And she is Sakura's mother. _

* * *

AN: This is just a flashback on how Sakura got into the Uchiha's residence...hope you like the beggining of the story.sorry for some errorsI got here and for making thisfirst chap too short, but don't worry I'll make the next one long enough for you to enjoy.see you for the next chapter...

reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

AN: welcome back! Here's the next chapter… have fun reading!

Umm… by the way Sasuke and Sakura were both born on the year 1990, while Itachi was born on 1987.

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Mrs. Uchiha decided to completely adopt Sakura as their third child.

Three years had passed:

Sasuke and Sakura grew up and became healthy toddlers. Both of them love playing with their toys all day, but Sasuke seems to enjoy playing by himself rather than playing with his bigger brother or with Sakura.

Mrs. Uchiha is enjoying every single day she's with her children, that's why she made a diary for the three of them. Here's one of her journal.

_April 19, 1993 sunny day_

_10:30 a.m. _

_Summer is already here and the breeze smells like fresh flowers already. I just love it. Today, my husband and I took the kids to the park. They were all very happy, even Sasuke didn't show that he's enjoying himself; I can sense that he's really having fun. Well, while in the park, we let our children play by themselves as both of us rested on the bench. Itachi climbed the barras, while Sakura and Sasuke made sand castles on the sandbox. But then, very special happened that day, we saw Sakura kissed her brother on the lips after he helped her carry the bucket of sand she is holding. Sasuke's eyes were so wide that time, and oh, I can't believe that he can actually make his eyes that large. After that, both of them blushed real red after Sakura parted her lips on his. It was so funny to see both of them kissed, after all there's nothing serious about it. And that moment, Sasuke proved to me that he would sooner or later grow into a fine gentleman. _

After five more years had passed:

Sasuke starts to be annoyed from his step sister. He always wanted to play by himself or just to be with his older brother or with his friend Naruto, but Sakura at all times makes her way between them or manage to spot him and start playing with him even he tries to get away from her.

"Sakura! Will you stop following me!" Sasuke shouted looking back to her sister.

"But, brother I just want to play with you," Sakura replied looking on the ground.

"No buts!" Sasuke angrily said to her. "You're so annoying!"

Hearing her brother's words made her tears flow; she sat on her heels and started to cry.

"Hey, hey! Stop crying, will ya'."

Sasuke was worried that his parents will soon hear her cry and it would just give him a bigger mess. So, he went near her and stood on one of his knees, and he tried to comfort her with his arms around her shoulders.

"C'mon, Sakura. Stop crying. I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry," Sasuke told her.

She raised her head andlooked at him for a moment, staring at his dark eyes. But then, Sasuke just rolled his eyes away from her stare as he felt their situation too awkward for him to handle. He always feel that there's something inside him whenever their eyes meet, whenever he would see those lovely green eyes of her staring at him. 'What is this I'm feeling? Why do I always act this way whenever she would give me that kind of stare?'

"Alright. Let's get inside now, it's getting cold out here already."

"umm..okay, but I didn't really like what you have said to me earlier."

Sasuke stood up. " I know that, that's why I'm sorry." he said as he reach his hand to Sakura. Sakura immediately took it as he pulled her upwards.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Sasuke didn't say anything else, he just placed his hands inside his pockets and started to walk towards their huge house. While Sakura on the other hand followed him as usual.

* * *

AN: hehe...another short chapter, sorry, I just went out of ideas. And also for some mispells and wrong grammars.

Next on _"My stepbrother, my stepsister( I'll just call it msbmss)_

_knock...knock_

_"Come in.."_

_"Hi mom! What are you doing?" she asked as she sit on the arm of the chair her mother was sitting on._

_"I'm knitting a scarf for Itachi." her mother informed her with a soft voice. "So, what bring you here? Do you need something?" she added._

_"Not really, I'm just going to ask you something."_

_"What is it, my darling?" _

_"Mom, does my pink hair and green eyes tell that I have recessive traits?" _

_"What do you mean about that Sakura?" her mother asked back as if she doesn't know anything about genetics._

_"What I mean is...you have dark, black hair, daddy also has dark hair, brother Sasuke and Itachi too. But me, I'm so different. I'm the only one in our family who has pink hair...Mom."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Mom... am I really your daughter?"_

_"umm..huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope I can hear more from you...

So, this chap is regrettably short again. Well, my reason is I don't want to make you all wait so much…hehe! Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Several years had passed. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are now sixteen years old. The three of them studies at Konoha Academy. While Itachi moved into a dorm with his other friends to study in a far university. 

"We're home!" Sakura cheerfully yelled after entering their house. "Huh? Where's mom and dad?" she asked Sasuke.

"They're probably upstairs," Sasuke answered.

"Yah. Maybe you're right." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"What?" he said being irritated from her stare.

Sakura pinched both of his cheeks with her two hands before answering, "You're the cutest brother I ever had!"

"Aww… Don't do that again! Or else you'll wish you were born armless!" he warned rubbing his cheeks.

"Ahhh! I'm so scared!" Sakura said as she clowns around Sasuke. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" then she burst a roar of laughter.

"Annoying girl!" Sasuke said irately to her, but a soft smile was formed on his lips as he took Sakura's bag. "I'll bring this to your room. Go upstairs and say "hi" to mom and dad."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"Whatever."

After putting Sakura's bag at the front door of her room, Sasuke went directly inside to his own room. He took his shoes off and placed it on his shoe rack tidily. 'What a tiring day,' he said to himself as he grabbed a pillow and plopped his body on his bed. 'Sakura, who are you really for me?' he whimpered under his pillow. 'What am I thinking? She's my sister. But, I can't understand, how come we were born on the same year, yet we're not twins?'

Knock…knock…

"Come in…"

"Hi mom! What are you doing?" she asked as she sits on the arm of the chair her mom was sitting on.

"I'm knitting a scarf for Itachi, he'll be home these weekends," her mother informed her with a very soft voice. "So, what brings you here? Do you need something?"

"Not really, Sasuke asked me to come here and say hi to you and dad. Umm…where's dad?"

"He's not home today because of his business meetings, he'll also be gone for the next three days."

"Oh, I see. Mom, can I ask you something."

"What is it my dear?"

"Well, its just bugging me so much that, I think I should ask it to you now, Mom." Sakura paused for a second looking straight to her mom, 'Here goes nothing,' Sakura said in her mind.

"Mom does my pink hair and green eyes tell that I have recessive traits?" she asked.

"What do you mean about that?" her mother asked her back as if she doesn't know anything about genetics.

"What I mean is, you have dark, black hair, and dad also has dark hair, Sasuke and Itachi too. But me, I'm so different. I'm the only one here in our family who has pink hair." Sakura explained.

Her mother didn't reply anything from what she had said.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Am I really your daughter?"

"Umm…huh?" her mother said turning her head away from Sakura. "You know Sakura, you shouldn't ask questions like that."

"But mom, I just want to know everything about me. You never told me anything on how you gave birth to me or the time you were carrying me inside your tummy. And I can feel it… I can feel that I'm not a real Uchiha," she said as tears came out from her eyes.

"Sakura, please stop this now. Just go to your room!" her mom yelled at her.

Sakura walked away and closed the door behind her and rested her back on it, 'Mom, why are you doing this to me?' she asked herself as tears continually flow from her eyes. Then, she went downstairs to her room still crying.

"Is that Sakura who's crying?" Sasuke said lying on his bed. He quickly grabbed his slippers and went out to check Sakura.

"Sakura…" his voice trailed off. "Why are you crying?"

"Me? I'm not crying. Something just entered my eyes."

"You're lying." Sasuke gave her a strange look. "Just go inside your room and take a nap," he added as he went back to his room. Sakura did the same thing also.

Sakura plunged her whole body on her bed hugging her two pillows. "Who is he to tell me to take a nap? I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need those silly naps…" she wasn't able to continue what she was about to say when her eyes started to close. "I'm going to take a nap..." she mumbled as she hugged her pillow tighter and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day:

"Sakura, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Sasuke shouted impatiently as he knocks on Sakura's door.

"Huh?... School?... Late?...Me?" Sakura mumbled under her pillows. "Oh, I forgot I still got school...and... I'll... be LATE!" Sakura shouted.

'Oh, shucks.' Sasuke murmur to himself. "Well, I'm going now," he infromed Sakura as he walk towards the front door.

"No, wait!" Sakura screamed up to her lungs running just before Sasuke.

Sasuke then turned his whole body to face Sakura. But as he saw her, his sleeve went off his shoulder and started todrool at Sakura.He was so astound to seehis sisterstill putting her shirt on andyet not wearing any skirt or pants, just her undergarmnets. Sasuke's eyes went from her face down to her legs. 'Wow, she has creamy legs.' Sasuke said to himself with amazement on his eyes. Going back to his own self, he quickly closed his eyes, placed his hands inside his pockets and continue walking away.

"Get dress, then go to school by yourself," he said coldly as he opened the door and went off.

"Oh... I was even thinking of walking with him together to school." Sakura said with a down face.

After several minutes of preparing for school, Sakura went out of her room and instantly saw her mom sitting on their lounge reading a book.

"Uhm...mom I'm going now, see you later," she saidsoftly and notwith her usual cheerful voice.

"Okay. Just be careful and go home straight after school," her mom reminded her.

"I will," she replied as she opens the front door. "Bye, mom." she added.

Her mother didn't reply anything and just wave her hand at her.

* * *

'Oh no! I hope I'm not yet late! No, please I don't want to be late. Not today!' she mumbled while running like a crazy horse towards thier classroom. After reaching it, she opened their door wide, panting heavily. 'Huh, huh, huh,' then went straight to her chair after clearing that she wasn't late yet. 

"You're sweating like a pig." Sasuke intoned to her.

Still breathless Sakura replied, "Atleast, I'm not late! Har! Har! I made it just on time!" Sakura said with a tone on her voiceandlaughed so hard, up to the point that she didn't notice thier teacher enter the room.

"Ehem!"their teacher made a sound. "Miss Sakura, please continue your chuckles after this period." All students were staring at her except for Sasuke who's remembering something.

"Oh...he..he..he!" she laughed shyly.

* * *

AN: That's the end for this chapter. hope u like it! see you for the next chap! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter… by the way, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate so much! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Lunch break at school:

Sakura was sitting on her usual place under the cherry blossom tree.

"Hi Sakura, are you busy?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, hi there Naruto," she greeted as Naruto sits beside her. "Well, I'm just writing a letter to mom," she added.

"A letter? What for?"

"You see, mom and I seemed to have a little argument, so, I want to apologize to her by writing a letter," Sakura explained.

"Ah, I see," Naruto replied scratching his head. "I guess, I should be going now."

"Wait! I'm almost done, there I'm finished." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "You could join me this lunch. Ino's absent so I don't have anyone to go with. So, will you be together with me this lunch time?"

Naruto's face blushed evenly, "Uhmm… in that case, why not?" he said placing his right hand on his hair. "So, what do you want for lunch today, eh?" he added.

Sakura smiled, "How 'bout some baked lasagna?"

"Nothing more perfect!" Naruto replied to Sakura. 'Crap, I was just thinking of having ramen today,' he mumbled to himself. Then both of them started walking towards the canteen to get some lunch. And they didn't know that Sasuke was there nearby, sitting on a bench and eyeing on them for the whole time.

'Oh c'mon Sakura, you're not going to make Naruto as your boyfriend!' he murmured on his own as he go after them. Putting his hands on his pockets he walked slowly not letting the both of them notice him following.

After ordering two baked lasagna, they looked for some free seats. The canteen was so crowded that time and they had a hard time looking for a seat.

"Ah, over there," Naruto shouted on Sakura.

"Naruto, go there quickly before some other students spot it!" Hearing this Naruto dashed to occupy the seats.

"Ah, thank goodness. I thought we would never get a seat." Sakura protested.

"Yah." Naruto replied. "Hey! Isn't that Sasuke? I assume he's having trouble finding a seat," he added.

Sakura looked around to see where her brother was.

'Darn, there's no seat available anywhere here in this damn canteen!' he complained. As he looked around for a seat, he saw Sakura gazing at him. Their eyes met, but he just looked away and made the sound "Hmp."

"Hey Sasuke, sit with us here! There's still one available," Naruto shouted to him.

"Yah, he's right!" Sakura added. "C'mon, just sit with us here."

Sasuke can't refuse to accept their invitation, so he walked in their direction.

Sasuke sits in between Sakura and Naruto resting his hand over his hands.

"So, aren't you gonna eat lunch?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not hungry," he replied coldly.

"Sasuke, you should eat." Sakura insisted. "Here, I'll share my food with you."

"I don't want it."

"Oh no, you're not going to leave this canteen without eating some of my food!" Sakura said scooping a large amount of lasagna on her spoon pointing it to Sasuke's mouth.

"Hey, stop it! I said I don't want it!" Sasuke resisted gripping Sakura's hand.

Naruto was just watching them fight and he's only holding his spoon full of lasagna.

"Sasuke quit shoving! Just eat it, will you! Or else…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Or else what?" Sasuke questioned irately.

"Or else…" she started. 'Oh no! I should think of something!' she said in her mind. "Or else, I'm going to kiss you!" she blurted out.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked with amazement in their eyes.

"Then do it if you can," Sasuke said not letting her beat him.

"Alright." Sakura said then she quickly grabbed Sasuke's head towards her and pressing her lips on his. They kissed for about five seconds only, but still, both of them blushed lightly at the end.

"So, eat now some lunch." Sakura said hiding her embarrassment.

Sasuke was just looking at her eyes, staring to her beautiful green eyes.

"Sakura…" he said finally.

"What?"

"Don't do that again," Sasuke said soullessly as he stood up and took Sakura's hand (the one which holds the spoon full of lasagna) and eat it the lasagna on the spoon. He then walked away with his hands inside his pockets looking angry. But deep inside him he kinda enjoyed the kiss she gave him.

* * *

AN: Wah! It's done. I wish you liked this chapter. And if you have extra time, please give me some comments about it.

Ok, GTG! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the latest chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura called running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back but he didn't mind Sakura who stopped after seeing him turn his head.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, I didn't mean to…" her voice faded.

"To what?" he interrupted. "To kiss me?"

"Uhmm…yah, but please don't be mad about it."

"I'm not mad," he replied coldly.

"You're not mad? How come you're not even facing me?" she complained.

"I thought I heard my sister calling, but it's only you."

"Ha? What do you mean it's only me! I'm…I'm you're sister!" she protested.

"Sakura, you're not the same as what I grew up with."

"What are you talking about? Maybe, you're the one who's not the same as what I grew up with!" Sakura shouted at him. "I never thought that you could be that unreasonable!" she added as she walked past him.

"Sakura…that's not what I meant." Sasuke tried to explain but Sakura seems to be deaf that time.

"Sorry, Sasuke BUT I'M NOT HEARING IT!" Sakura shouted closing her ears with her two hands.

'Uh, even in this kind of situation Sakura stills manage to make some foolishness.' Sasuke said in his mind then he exhale noisily.

"Sakura, our house is right here. You already walked too much." Sasuke informed her pointing to their house.

"ER, WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Sakura said as she continued clowning over Sasuke.

"Hmp, forget it. I can't stand talking to someone acting that way." Sasuke murmured walking towards their house and leaving Sakura alone.

'HA! Does he think he can over beat me that easily?' she said as she continued walking down the forest. "HA! HA! What-a-joke!" she added.

"What is this place? I have never seen it before," she wondered as the wind blows on her face. "Brrr, the breeze here is so cold. I think it's best for me to go home now," Sakura said aloud as she hugs herself.

"Sorry, young lady but I think that wouldn't be possible."

"What? Who's that!"

"Oh, introductions are not important now, young lady."

"Huh! Stop calling me that! And you know what? I don't care whoever you are, or whatever you are. I'm going home and you can't stop me from doing that!" Sakura said straightforwardly as she attempted to run. But it was too late, she was already been punched on the stomach and was taken inside the stranger's hidey-hole.

"Hi, mom!" Sasuke greeted.

"Oh, Sasuke I didn't see you coming. So, how's school today?" his mother asked.

"Fine."

"Well, that wasn't a specified answer," she complained placing her hands on her waist. "And where's your sister? She asked.

"Uhmm…she walked for a while."

"Well, that's odd of her; your sister doesn't usually disobey my commands. I told her earlier to come home straight after school today."

"Uhh… you see we had a little fight while walking home so she didn't went home directly. She'll be back in no time. So don't worry to much, okay mom?"

"Alright, if you say so," his mom agreed.

Sasuke was about to go to his room when he saw the pile of CD's scattered on the sofa.

"Mom, what are those?" He asked pointing on the CD's.

"Oh! They're nothing. I figured out that I lack some entertainment so I bought some CD's of wrestling. They said if you watch these you'll absolutely have fun," his mom explained. "So, you want to watch with me, we'll have loads of fun." His mom added.

"No, thanks mom! I got a pending project to do today, so later ma!"

In disbelief of his mom's actions, Sasuke said to his mind. 'Some? Maybe the right word for that is MANY! Uh… I'll just go to my room. I can't believe that she actually bought those CD's."

"Aagh! Where am I?" Sakura yelled automatically as she opened her eyes.

"So, you're already awake, young lady."

"Where the hell did you bring me? And…and why did you tie my hands? What do you want from me?" She asked the silver-haired man in front of her with a black cover on his face. (Now, you already know who it is!)

"Easy there, young lady. I can't answer all of your questions if you'll ask it all at the same time," the stranger said with smiling at her, though it can't be seen. "So, what do you want to know first? Is it…"

"Who are you!" Sakura interrupted.

"Well, that was not part of your questions."

"Just answer it or else I'll scream up to the top of my lungs until my brother will hear it and find where it comes from and find you and he'll…"

Sakura felt a soft thing that hit her lips. The feeling was so overpowering her that she felt weak, until she realized that it was the stranger who's kissing her on the lips. The silver-haired man took off his mask and crushed his lips on Sakura without her noticing it.

With her eyes widely opened and her lips still attached with his, she heard the man murmur, "You talked too much. I should be the only one doing that." Then Sakura pushed him on his chest and made the man hit the floor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! THE HELL ON YOU!" Sakura blurted out as she got mad from what the stranger did to her.

"Ouch! That was sore!"

"I'm sorry…HEY! Why did I apologize to you? You absolutely deserved that!"

"Heh! Heh! Now that was funny!" the man said as he laughed out loud.

"You think that's funny? I'll give you something you'll much enjoy!" Sakura said as she slapped the man twelve times.

"Aww… who said that you can do that to me, eh?" he furiously asked rubbing his two cheeks with both of his hands.

'Now it's my chance to get away!' she told herself as she run towards the door. Sakura tries to open the shut door, but it was no use it was locked.

"I believe there's no point of doing that. You won't open it without this key."

"Give me that!"

"Oops, sorry. I can't!" He said before swallowing the key.

"What the-" Sakura gasped. "You ate it?"

"Nope, I just kept it inside my throat, so you will have a hard time getting it from me."

"Heh-heh…I…I can't believe this man" she said as one sleeve of her shirt fell off her shoulder and her eyes drooling on the man.

"HAR! HAR! HAR!" then he laughed like a crazy super-hero… (sigh!)

* * *

AN: I hope you found this chapter a bit funny…: ) I'm sorry for some misspelled word and wrong grammars…it seems like the words inside my mind was somewhat mixed up (u know what I mean!)…well, there you have it! See you for the next chapter!

Thanks a lot for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A lot of you reacted about the last chapter's weirdness… and, yah it is weird. But don't worry I'll make sure this new chapter would not be as weird as the last one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6

'Sigh, I already spent two hours watching these CD's and yet I'm still…bored,' she said as she turned off the television. 'What time is it anyway?' She examined the huge wall clock inside their living room. 'It's already 8:35 p.m., wait a minute Sakura is not yet here.'

Knock…knock…

"Mom, I'm doing my project. I'm too busy to watch those CD's with you." Sasuke said aloud sitting in front of his study table with his project on top of it.

"It's not about those CD's, it's about Sakura, hey, how could you answer back impolitely!"

Sasuke eyes went wide, he jumped out from his chair and went directly to his door and opened it. "I'm sorry 'bout that mom, but what about her?' he asked.

"She's not yet here. Where do you think she would possibly go?

"I'm not sure mom, but I'll look for her."

"No, I already asked Alfred to look for her. Just stay here and we'll wait for him to get back," his mom commanded him. (Uhmm…Alfred is their gardener who stays with them all the time.)

"But mom, it will be better if there are two of us looking for her." Sasuke said swiftly as he put his dark blue jacket on and took a flashlight from the cupboard. His mom can't stop him, "Just be careful all the time, Sasuke."

"I will mom. Call the police if I'm not yet back after an hour," he reminded.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Here bring this." She said as she handed Sasuke his phone. "Make use of that, call me if you need more help, ok?"

"Fine. I'll be back with Sakura," he said waving his hands to his mom as he started walking. 'Gee, moms could be such worry warts sometimes,' he whispered under his breath. 'So Sakura went straight this way and there's a path leading to the forest. Sasuke frowned 'Did she get lost inside this forest? Oh heck, I prefer finding a needle.' Sasuke kept his flashlight on as he walked deeper into the woods. 'What's that house doing here in the middle of a forest? Hey, maybe that's not a house, maybe it's a— he paused for a sec. don't tell me Sakura has been abducted!' Sasuke hid behind the bushes as he examines the house. 'Crap, the lights were turned off, there's no way I'm going to see-.'

Luckily, the moon was on its brightest form, Sasuke was able to see the shadows of the person inside the house. 'That should be a guy wearing something on his face…hmm...there's another person inside that house. It looks like a girl…crap, that's Sakura!' he yelled inside his head. 'I better call mom now and ask her to call the police. Hey, why do I need to call her? I have my own phone and calling her to call the police will just make her worry even more. I think I'll just call them myself.'

"Awooooooooo"

"What's that noise?" he was kinda terrified from what he heard, but he didn't mind it and just continue dialing the police number on his phone.

After reporting what happened and asking the police to come as soon as possible, Sasuke walked quietly towards the house. He rested under a window and tried to hear some of their conversations.

"Just move it, will you!" The guy said. (And that's Kakashi as we all know.)

"I don't want to."

'That voice it belongs to Sakura, no doubt.' Sasuke mumbled.

"How can we continue this if you don't want to move! I thought you really love to do this?"

"Who told you I want to do this with you!"

"What is that!" Sasuke thought. "Oh no, don't tell me!"

"Ahhh, move here. Let me do it for you." The guy spoke again.

"That's it, I'm going in." Sasuke said. He quickly grabbed a large rock on the ground and used it to break the window above him.

"Who goes there!" the guy shouted as he turned the lights on again. He saw the raven-haired boy, "Who are you?"

Sasuke didn't answer back and just grabbed Sakura's arm and placed her behind him. "I'm his brother! And what do you think you're doing to her, huh!"

"Brother? You're siblings? You don't even look like cousins, how ridiculous!" the guy said as he laughed insanely.

"I said what you were doing to her!" Sasuke was getting impatient to the guy laughing so hard on the floor.

"Sasuke, there's nothing…really." Sakura said softly behind him.

"What? I heard the two of you a while ago; he was commanding you to move something." Sasuke objected.

"Oh, that one? Actually, you're stepping on it." the guy informed Sasuke as he sat down straightly.

"What!" Sasuke said as he looked down to his feet. The guy's right there's something under his feet and it's a—it's a…a token? "What the heck?"

"You see I asked her what things would she like to do today, she told me that she would loved to play some board games, but unlucky me she doesn't want to play with me." The guy explained.

"But why did you turn the lights off?

"Well, your sister, if you were really siblings, won't move from her place so I turned the lights off so I could scare her and force her to move beside me on the floor and play that damn game with me. But she doesn't want to move her token and proceed to the game."

'Now that explains everything.' Sasuke said in his mind. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"Uhmm…yah."

"Police officers here, you're already surrounded. Now get out from that house and put your hands up!" A policeman with a large voice yelled using a megaphone.

Guns were pointing at directly to the guy as they walk slowly outside the house. Sasuke and Sakura were accompanied by some officers to their home. Both of them thanked the police officers as well as their mother. On the other hand, Kakashi a.k.a as "the guy" was taken to the station and will undergo some investigations even though he didn't do anything harsh to Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: See, this chapter isn't that important.  Just check out what's coming up next!

Next on my stepbrother, my stepsister:

_Their teacher makes an announcement to the class._

"_Alright, I want everybody to listen up because this week would be very busy for all boys, as well as for the girls. This Saturday night would be the night reserved for the school prom. And that means this week would be the guys only week to ask the girls to be their partner or what we call as "princess". _

_The students started making some noise, as if they were really excited for the prom._

"_Hey, students, I know that you're all excited but please keep it down, I'm not done yet with my instructions. You see, boys could only ask once and if the girl didn't say yes to his proposal to be his princess, that's it for him. He will just have to wait until Saturday and find those girls who weren't asked at all."_

"_What? That's horrible!" Sakura mumbled. "What if I'll be one of those girls who weren't asked at all? That would be so embarrassing!"_

"_And don't worry, the population of the boys and girls here in this school is equal so there's no excuse for one of you not having a partner. So if there would no questions you could leave the room now." _

"_Hey, I wonder who Sasuke will ask to be his princess. Hehehe…I bet it's Ino!" Sakura said on her mind._


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"So, what lesson have you learned, missy?" 

"(Sigh!)Never go to the woods by yourself, especially when it's getting dark." Sakura said scornfully.

"Now that's better."

"Mom, Sasuke's not up yet?" Sakura asked her mother trying to change the topic.

"No. He already left for about ten minutes before you woke up. Wait, are you trying to change the topic?" her mom said.

"What? He left without me!" Sakura shouted before running towards the door.

"Hey, we're not done talking yet!"

"Nice talking to you mom, but I don't want to be late for school! See 'ya!" Sakura waived goodbye to her mom.

"Sakura's late again. I'm glad I didn't wait for her today. I guess mom's having a little chat with her." Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sasuke, Whatcha' thinking?" Naruto came talking to him aloud.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied coldly turning his head away from Naruto.

"Hey, come on we're friends already. We should share some of our deep, dark secrets, ya' know!"

"I don't have deep, dark secrets." Another cold answer from Sasuke.

"Sheesh. Lots of fun talking to you, buster." Naruto said ironically as he walked to his chair.

"Our homeroom teacher is here." Shikamaru announced. (It's his duty all the time. Every period, of course)

---- All the students greeted their teacher at once. ------

'Crap, Sakura's not here yet, where is she up to this time?' Sasuke thought for the second time. 'Hey, why am I so damn worried about her? I don't even care if she's late today!' he added. (Yah… as if we believed that Sasuke.)

"I-----------------------MADE IT!"

The door to the classroom was wide opened, and all eyes were staring at the person who opened it. (And that person is none other than…Sakura. ;-)

"Good morning, Ino. Hi there Hinata. Oh Ten-Ten, you've got some nice shirt." Sakura did her usual greeting without noticing their teacher.

"(cough) Ahem…"

"What? Why are you staring to me like that Ino? Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked innocently. "Oh, I get it. You thought I was going to be late…--" Sakura didn't continue what she was about to say when she noticed Ino pointing something at her back. Sakura slowly turned her whole body before realizing that their teacher was already in front and was about to explode its head.

"Aha-ha… uhmm, maybe I'm late today. I'm sorry teacher." Sakura said with a laugh but actually it's not really a laugh. Then she went to her seat with her face sunk on the ground.

"He-he, bingo!" Sasuke whispered under his breath allowing only Sakura to hear it.

"Shut up."

"Students, I was about to make an announcement earlier not until Miss Sakura made a little interruption." Their teacher said

--------------Their teacher makes an announcement to the class. -----------------

"Alright, I want everybody to listen up because this week would be very busy for all boys, as well as for the girls. This Saturday night would be the night reserved for the school prom. And that means this week would be the guys only week to ask the girls to be their partner or what we call as "princess".

The students started making some noise, as if they were really excited for the prom.

"Hey, students, I know that you're all excited but please keep it down, I'm not done yet with my instructions. You see, boys could only ask once and if the girl didn't say yes to his proposal to be his princess, that's it for him. He will just have to wait until Saturday and find those girls who weren't asked at all."

"What? That's horrible!" Sakura mumbled. "What if I'll be one of those girls who weren't asked at all? That would be so embarrassing!"

"And don't worry, the population of the boys and girls here in this school is equal so there's no excuse for one of you not having a partner. So if there would no questions I will let your subject teacher in now."

"Hey, I wonder who Sasuke will ask to be his princess. Hehehe…I bet it's Ino!" Sakura said on her mind.

---------------------------------Dismissal Time. ------------------------------------------

"So who will I ask? Will it be lovely Sakura, pretty Hinata, gorgeous Ten-Ten or Sexy Ino?" Naruto deeply thought on his mind. Well, he was sure having a big problem choosing.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"None of your business." Naruto said coldly even he wanted to tell it to him. "Ahh…my head aches," he added.

"Just like what they say, a head is like a stomach when there nothing inside it, it hurts." Sasuke said with an evil smile on his face.

THOG!

"Hey! Why did you hit me on the head!" Naruto complained.

"Just checking, sadly what I only heard is an empty space." Sasuke blurted out as he grabbed his bag and moved away from Naruto.

"Arggg…you will have your day Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh…I can't wait!" Sasuke back fired while smoke comes out from Naruto's nose and ears.

"There you are, Sasuke! Stop clowning around we need to go home early today!" Sakura went inside the room again grabbing Sasuke's arm and then dragged him out the room.

"What the rush, Sakura?"

"Itachi's coming today, he'll be staying with us this weekend." Sakura informed him.

"But why are we running?"

Sakura suddenly stopped after hearing Sasuke's question.

BUMPH

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, I realized that we don't really need to hurry, so instead of running why don't we just walk?"

"Yeah, that would be much better. (Sigh)"

------------After several minutes----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who will you ask to be your princess, eh, Sasuke?"

"Ah..umm…I don't know, maybe I'll just let it pass."

"What! A lot of girls are dying to be your princess, and you will just let it pass!" Sakura shouted in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah… I'll put it that way."

"Bu- but Sasuke?"

"Besides I don't even like anyone from those annoying girls."

"Sigh, you have your choice. But never ask for help when you end-up being partnered with Beauty- the most unattractive, distasteful and objectionable person I EVER seen." Sakura said stressing every word she has said. "And she also happens to be in our class." She added with a different pace.

"I don't care."

_The wind blows………………_

That was the coldest answer Sakura got from her stepbrother.

* * *

AN: That's all... but there would be more. Don't worry. ) 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: waAH! Sorry guys for making you wait too long! I just been busy for so long and forgot to update this fic. ChurEE! hope you haven't forgotten the storyline…hehe…anyways, here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here making these stories 'bout them. O-bviously!

* * *

Thursday 8:46 p.m.

(Dinner time)

"Sakura, can you please pass me the rice?" Itachi asked his stepsister.

"Oh, of course." She replied.

"Hey, are feeling okay?"

Sakura made a quick glance to Sasuke, who was sitting in front of her before answering his older stepbrother. "Yah, I'm fine."

"But, why do you look so gloomy? I thought you were really excited of seeing me again?" Itachi made another question.

"…" Sakura's mind was somewhat at lost that time.

"Uhm…Sakura?"

"Huh! What are we talking about?"

"Sigh, never mind." Itachi said, quite disappointed on Sakura.

After some minutes.

"I'm done now…Mom, can I ask you a favor?" Sakura unexpectedly broke the silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you please wake me up tomorrow morning at 6:30 a.m.? My alarm is broken."

"Oh, alright." Her mom agreed.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to my room now, by the way, the food's great." Sakura said after going back inside her room.

'_Six-thirty? That's not her usual time of getting up. Sigh, what's wrong with her?_' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong? I noticed you stopped from eating your food suddenly." Mom asked him.

"No. There's nothing wrong." Sasuke replied.

"Now, that's better." His mom felt some relief.

"I-I'm full already, I'll go back inside my room now mom, got to finish my project. Thanks for dinner." Sasuke said swiftly.

"Ahh…so, it's only you and me now, Itachi. Sigh, what's happening to both of them?"

"Neither do I know. Uhm…mom, do we have some ice cream for dessert?"

"There's a lot inside the freezer. Go on, eat all you can!"

"YA—hoo!" Itachi blurted out. "I-I mean, that would be splendid!"

"Stop pretending Itachi, I heard that! (giggle)"

"Sorry, mom. I couldn't help it. He-he!"

"Alright. Go and grab yourself a treat, my little darling."

"Oh, mom there you go again. I told you not to call me that way all over again. I'm not little anymore."

"But you're still my sweet little darling."

"Mom!"

"Okay, maybe you're not that little anymore."

"Hum…now that's a lot better. I'm gonna get my ice cream now, mom. Want some?"

"No, thanks. I'm trying to loose some weight."

"Well, suit yourself." Itachi said as he walked towards the kitchen door.

After several minutes.

Mom is still inside the dining room, trying to reflect on something.

"Ahh…" Mom exhaled heavily. "I wish I could tell everything to you without hurting your feelings, Sakura, everything that made you part of this family and how I adopted you."

THOG

"What was that!" Mom heard something. She looked behind her, and there she saw Sasuke standing probably a few steps away from her with his eyes wide open. Hearing his mom's words made him dropped his cell phone from his hand.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing back here?" Mom finally said.

"Mom, all that stuff you've muttered…was all that true?" Sasuke asked. "Did you really adopt Sakura? I-Is she only my stepsister?" Sasuke added.

"Oh, Sasuke I guess I couldn't hide the truth from you now. Come here and sit beside me, I'm going to tell you everything."

Mom told everything about how she got Sakura and what happened to her real mother. Sasuke on the other hand, listened attentively and tried to understand everything his mom told him. And it only took them half an hour to finish discussing everything that happened to Sakura and her real mother back then.

"Uhm…Sasuke may I ask you something?"

"What is it mom?"

"Why did you come back into the dining room earlier?"

"Well, you see. I wasn't able to drink my glass of water earlier, so I decided to go back and drink it knowing that you and Itachi are still eating." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I see. Now, I feel some relief knowing that I'm not the only one hiding this secret." Mom said.

"But when are you going to tell Sakura about it? It's not as if you could hide it from her forever." Sasuke asked his mother.

"I'm not yet ready to tell her right away, I need some more time."

"But, mom."

"And you will help me right?" His mom interrupted.

"Uh, help you? okay. But not a lot."

"That would be fine. Now, go back to your room and continue doing your project." His mom commanded. "And Sasuke, please don't think about it too much. Okay? Sakura will be just fine."

Sasuke gave her mom a swift nod. "Goodnight mom."

"You too, sweetie."

"Mom, don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled back as he walked into his room.

"Alright, sweetie."

"Mom! I said—ah, never mind!" he opened the door to his room. '_Mom sure knows how to tease somebody. Humph._' Sasuke said with frustration in his mind but he's still smiling. He went near to his table and checked his finished project, making sure that he didn't forget anything.

He slowly rested his back on his dark-blue colored bed, '_Sa-ku-ra, is that the reason why I…' _his voice trailed off and his eyes shut closed, exhausted for the long day.

* * *

Morning…

_(Yawn!) _Sasuke made a slight morning stretch on his back and arms. Still half-asleep, "What's the time? Aaah," he glanced at the wall clock ticking inside his neat room.

It says, 7:12 a.m.

"Ah, I still got a lot of time." He told himself as he starts to get up. "Darn! I almost forgot about her!"

He dressed himself as fast as he could and went out from his room yelling, "Mom!"

"Good morning, Sasuke. How's your sleep?"

"Morning too, it was fine. Where's Sakura?" he replied in a flash.

"She left already, but if you'll hurry you'll be able to catch her."

"Alright. Thanks a lot. Bye mom, see you later." another bolt reply from him.

"Kie, just stay out of the middle road." Mom reminded and waved to her son goodbye.

_Running…_

_Panting…_

'_Aha! There you are!'_

"Sakura! Wait up!"

Sakura looked behind her.

"Oh, good morning Ino, what brings you on this road? We live on opposite directions." Sakura asked on disbelief.

"Uhmm…do I need to have reasons just to walk with you to school?"

"(giggle), just kidding. So, what's up? Has anyone asked you for the dance?"

"Sigh, nope, there's no one yet. How 'bout you?"

"We're just the same."

"Sigh." Ino and Sakura did at once. "We're hopeless."

"Yeah. Sigh."

* * *

AN: That's all for now, don't worry I won't make you wait that long again for the next chappie! Thanks for reading guys! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I told you! I won't let you wait that long again! He-he…anyways, here's the next chapter. Have fun. )

* * *

Chapter 9

'_Crap! Where on earth did Sakura go! Based on how she walks, she should still be here.' Sasuke said under his breath and continued walking._

Seconds had passed…

Behind the bushes…

"Sakura, why are we hiding from your brother?"

Sakura frowned. "We're not."

"We're not?" Ino echoed. "How come we're behind the bushes, trying not to be seen by your brother and STILL NOT HIDING!"

Sakura quickly placed her hand over Ino's mouth, trying to stop her on shouting another word. "Ssshh! Keep it down! Sasuke might hear us; he's not that far, you know."

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand, letting her mouth free again to speak.

"Sakura, this is totally ridiculous. I know there's something wrong about the two of you." Ino protested.

"Ino I think we're al-"

"C'mon you can tell it to me."

"I can't."

"Why! Sakura, just tell it to me."

"Ino, I truly can't!"

"Why!"

"'Cause we're almost late!"

"What? From where!"

"From school, baka."

"HU-WHA-! Why aren't you telling me!"

"I was about to tell you, but-, Arggh! Just run!" Sakura shouted as she got up. "Run-rururururun!"

And there they go, running like two complete idiots. Why? You asked. 'Cause they're not late at all.

Still running….

'_Whew! I'm glad it worked for Ino. Now, I don't need to tell her everything that happened between me and Sasuke.' _

"Sakura! Do you think we'll puff make it!" Ino asked wistfully.

"Don't worry! We still got some few minutes, just keep running and don't talk! Alright!"

"Got it!"

'_Sigh…good girl.'_

_-------------------------_At school------------------------------------

"SA-KU-RA!." Ino said with a zombie-look on her face.

"Uh-oh, hey, don't give me that look, (giggle) it was not my fault. Look at my watch it's broken!" Sakura defended. '_Good thing I made a little adjustment when we're running. Phew!' she added in her mind._

"STILL, THAT'S NO RREASON FOR MAKING YOUR FRIEND RUN LIKE THAT….blah, blah, blah!"

Ino didn't stop. She continued her morning sermon on Sakura. Well, on the other hand, Sakura was only there listening and trying to make-out reasons. Not until…

"Hey!"

Someone grab her shirt's collar at the back.

"Ino! Help…! Arggh, stop pulling me!"

But Ino wasn't paying attention to her friend. She was all busy ranting.

"I SAID STOP PULLING ME!" she shouted stressing each word.

"Sigh, now you got everyone's attention."

Everyone's eyes were all on her. She noticed it then made a quick dab on her shirt, straightening all the wrinkles and turned around to face the person pulling her.

And that person is…

Is…

"SASUKE! What the hell's your problem! Dragging me like that!" Sakura blurted out as she saw her brother's face. She was about to explode not until she felt his two fingers on her lips.

And then, she blushed.

"Stop, you're sounding just like Ino." He said on his most toned voice.

She didn't utter a thing. Just her eyes on his.

"In fact, you even have to thank me. If I didn't drag you out there, you'll be stuck absorbing everything Ino will shout at you." Sasuke said taking his fingers off Sakura's lips.

"…"

"?"

"…"

"!"

Scratching his head…"hey, Sakura what's wrong? I-I know I said something terrible to you yesterday, that's why I'm here to saysorry 'bout that. Would you forgive your bro-" Sasuke suddenly stopped. '_She's not my sister and I'm not her brother…man, it so hard to change anything I'm used to.'_

"Uhmm…yeah, that's okay with me now that you've said you're sorry." Sakura finally spoke.

Both of them smiled at each other, feeling a big relief after their not-so-huge quarrel.

"So, want to have lunch with me later?" "Do you care to have lunch with me this noon?" They both said at once and stared at each other.

"…"

"…'

Sakura started laughing softly. "(giggle!)"

Sasuke, on the contrary, enjoyed watching Sakura's girlish giggles that made him crave out a smile form his lips.

"So, what? Do you mind having lunch with me later this noon?" Sasuke asked again.

"Of course not…" She replied as she tamed herself from laughing and added, "…if you'll treat me."

Sasuke paused for a second and thought about it. "Deal!"

"Alright!"

"THERE YOU ARE SAKURA! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TALK!" Ino shouted from the top of her lungs without noticing Sasuke. "oh…Sasuke, I didn't know you were there...so, the two of you talking?" she quickly change the tone of her voice.

"Kinda." Sasuke replied and whispered to Sakura, '_Now, do you still want me to ask that girl for the dance?' _trying to convince her.

"He-he! I don't think so."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"There goes the first bell; we better get inside our room now." Sakura informed Ino and Sasuke. '_Ahh, saved by the bell,' _she added on her mind.

"Right," Sasuke agreed.

"Aww…that was too fast, I think our school bell's broken too. Hey, Sakura were you able to do our homework in Math?" Ino asked while the three of them started to walk.

"Homework? We have homework in Math?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the one Mr. Nubiri gave us." Ino informed her.

"So, you weren't able to do it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura held her head and started to shake it. "AHHHH! What's happening to me! How could I forget it!"

"Well, you better hurry doing it 'cause Math is our first period." Ino informed her again.

"Okay."

---------------------Inside their classroom------------------

'_Notebook, notebook, notebook! Where the hell is it?' _Sakura shouted in her mind.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted, holding a blue notebook on his left hand.

"How come-" she wasn't able to continue.

"You left it at home, so I took it." Sasuke explained.

"Ahh… thanks a lot! You saved my day."

"Well, better hurry up." Sasuke said and made a quick smile.

"Right!" Sakura approved and started to make her assignment…not until….

"GOODMORNING CLASS!"

Hearing their teacher's greeting made her almost throw the notebook from her hand.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Miss Sakura, what are you busy about?" Mr. Nubiri asked from his desk in the middle of the room.

"Oh-oh, nothing, just dra-drawing something," she answered with nervousness.

"Please do it later. Anyway, let's check your assignments."

'_Oh great, what luck.' _She complained in her mind.

Their teacher roamed around the class, checking each student's assignment.

"Miss Sakura, bring out your homework please."

"…"

"Miss Sakura?" their teacher repeated.

"I-I wasn't able to make my assignment, sir." Sakura finally said.

"In that case, I don't have a choice but to send you to detention later this afternoon, is that alright with you?" Mr. Nubiri explained.

"Ye-yes sir." Sakura agreed even in her mind, '_What luck.'_

"Sakura.." Sasuke became worried about her.

-----------Later that afternoon-----------

"Uhmm, Ms. Chinkee, excuse me, please."

"Oh, yes, what is it Sakura?"

"I'm here for detention."

"Ah, right."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Just help me arrange all the books here in the library, then after that you can go home." Ms. Chinkee explained.

"Ah, that's easy, thanks a lot Ms. Chinkee."

"Don't thank me too early; we have a huge library, remembered? (giggle) all the books were almost dusty so I also need you to dust them, okay?" Miss Chinkee added. "So, if you want to start early, get the feather duster on that shelf already."

"Yes, miss."

Sakura placed her bag on a table and walked directly on the shelf Miss Chinkee pointed at her to get the duster she needed. She was about to take the duster when…

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in amazement.

* * *

AN: Sorry guys for editing this chapter again. I just realized that it was too short the first time, so that's it. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Chapter ten is up! By the way, thanks for all the reviews and for those who keep on reading this fic! TY!

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just making sure that you're fine and doing well with your detention," Sasuke answered trying to provoke Sakura another fight. (Naah, not really.)

Sakura made a face. "Huh! C'mon just say it that you came here 'cause you wanted to help me."

"Hell, no way!" But Sakura immediately pulled him and placed the duster on his left hand.

"Uhmm, Ms. Chinkee, my brother went here to help me. Is that okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that would be even better now that the two of you are working here." She replied.

"Oh Yes!

"great." Sasuke said dropping his shirt off his shoulder, but still holding the duster on his hand.

---------------After an hour--------------

"Sakura, we're dusting all this books for almost an hour. I think we should go home now, mom's waiting for us." Sasuke said looking up to Sakura, standing on a ladder with her hands full of books.

"I called her earlier, so don't worry about her worrying."

"Fine." Sasuke said irritably and laid his eyes over the books again. "Just don't inhale all the dust, it might trigger your asthma."

Sakura was surprised from what he said.

'_Is he worried about me or did I just make that out of myself? I have never heard him talk to me that way, what's up with him? Uhmm, whatever, I like it better anyway. (giggle)" she said and made a smile._

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being such a worry wart." Sakura said while dusting the books on her hand.

"I'm not being a worry war-" Sasuke wasn't able to continue when…

AAAACHOOOOO!

"Sakura!"

Sakura fell from the ladder she was standing; luckily Sasuke was quick enough to catch her before she hits the floor.

"(Phew!) That was too close." Sasuke made a swift expression then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Still shocked from the incident, Sakura wasn't able to utter a thing.

"Hey! Talk to me, Sakura." Sasuke said as she shakes Sakura softly.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I was just frightened." Sakura elucidated.

Sasuke felt a huge relief knowing that she was not hurt at all.

"He-heheh!"

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Oh, if you were just able see the way your face looked like."

"Hmp." Sasuke made his usual sound then added, "Was it really that funny?"

"Reee-eally funny!" she replied and continued her nonstop laugh.

"In that case," Sasuke said and made a mad look on his face.

It stopped Sakura from laughing, and no sound was left in the library. He was staring on her emerald-green eyes and for a while that makes her really nervous, "Now, that's what you call a funny face!" he blurted out and started to laugh.

"Ohw! I thought you were really mad!" Sakura said as she punched him playfully.

This time, both of them are laughing real hard.

TING! TING! TING!

"Quiet please!" Ms. Chinkee said from afar.

----------Walking home---------------

"(Tired) Oh, what a long day!" Sakura said stretching both of her hands up high.

"Yeah, and you even made me get into your long day." Sasuke said under his breath, tired and exhausted. "But, you bet I had fun." He added.

"Really!" she said quite surprised from him.

"Yep, I've never laugh that hard for a long time," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"How 'bout you? Didn't have fun?"

"Of course, I had lots of fun. Lots of fun spending my whole afternoon with my brother dusting everything, well, almost everything."

Sasuke's conscience shook him. "_Tell her."_

"Uhmm, Sakura, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about you and me." He added then thought for a second, "_Do I really need to tell her right now? But I'm worried about mom, I don't know if she'll be able to handle it if I tell Sakura that she's was just adopted right now." _

"Sasuke, what?" Sakura asked again being impatient.

Sasuke couldn't decide if he'll tell her that very right moment so he just uttered out, "Nothing, just don't mind what I've said."

"No way! You said it was very important, I couldn't just ignore it like that!"

"It's really nothing."

"C'mon, just blurt it out!"

"_You're so stupid! Why did you ever start this conversation on the first place! But I guess I don't really have a choice." _

"What! Say it!"

"Would you be my princess for the dance?"

* * *

AN: Alright! Finally, Sasuke asked Sakura for the dance! Wait for the next chapter to know what Sakura's answer is.

C U 4 DA NXT CHAP!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's another chappie!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Wha-what did you say?" Sakura asked wanting to clarify what her brother told her.

"I said do you want to go with the dance with me?" Sasuke repeated.

"Da-dance with you? But, we'll look weird together. What I-I mean is, you're my brother. I can't possibly go with the dance with you and be your pri-princess." Sakura said turning away her face to hide her blushing cheeks from Sasuke.

"I know that." He said then paused for some seconds, "That's why- that's why, I've decided to tell you right now, to tell you my true feelings about you."

"What's happening to you Sasuke? Why are you acting so weird? I don't get it." Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sakura, listen to me. I now know all the truth about you."

"What?" Sakura asked again as she got confused from what's happening.

"Mom told me everything about you, things that proves you're not my-" Sasuke hesitated.

"I'm not your-what?"

"You're not my sister at all."

Sakura's eyes went wide open from what she heard as tears started to flow down her reddish cheeks. "Tha-that's a lie. You're lying!"

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured as he comforted Sakura with his arms, letting her head rest on his broad chest. "Please, stop crying. I'm really sorry for telling you so soon, but I realized that it would be better."

Sakura didn't reply anything she just continued crying on Sasuke's chest, "So, what happened to my real mother?" She finally spoken, trying to look on Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm going to tell you everything, but later when we reached home, I want you to talk it over with mom just to make things much clearer to you. Okay?"

Sasuke explained.

Then after seeing Sakura nod a few times he started to tell her everything, making every detail easy for Sakura.

----------At home-----------

Sakura's eyes were all blurry when they got home after crying for several minutes with Sasuke. And right before Sasuke ring their doorbell...

"Sasuke, (giggle) oh, I'm not used to call you that way. sniff thanks so much for telling me those things which I think is very important for me to know."

"Sakura, you're very welcomed. But are you sure you're feeling alright?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"Of course, I am. C'mon let's just get inside, it's quite getting cold out here."

"Right," Sasuke agreed, then rang the bell afterward.

After a few seconds, their maid came to open the door and greeted them, "Good afternoon, Sir Sasuke and Miss Sakura."

"Good afternoon too." Both of them said together.

"Where's mom?" Sasuke asked taking his bag off his shoulder.

"She was out to pick Miss Sakura's dress for the dance. I'm sure she'll be arriving within a few minutes from now, sir." Their maid explained.

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Sasuke said looking into Sakura.

"I'm going to my room now, bro-," Sakura trailed off, "Sasuke, please call me when dinner's ready."

"I'll be going to my room too. Marita, please just call both of us when mom gets home and dinner's ready." Sasuke clarified and went directly to his room, same with Sakura.

After several minutes,

Knock! Knock!

"Sir Sasuke, you're mom's home, dinner is also ready." Their maid slightly shouted behind his door.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be coming in a few minutes." Sasuke said, taking a dark blue shirt from his closet.

Knock! Knock!

"Miss Sakura, your mom has arrived. She wanted to see you right now so you could try-on your dress." Their maid informed Sakura.

"Uhmm...all right, thanks." Sakura replied feeling more comfortable after taking a short nap. '_This is definitely a long day to me, sigh.' _She murmured under her breath while walking towards her door.

"Good evening, mom." Sakura greeted seeing her mom holding a beautiful, pink gown up high.

"Oh, there you are Sakura. What do you think about this dress I've picked for you?" Her mom asked.

"Wow, that's so gorgeous mom. I totally mean it." She said excitedly forgetting everything about her being adopted.

"That's good. Now, why don't you try it on?"

"Uhmm, it would take ma a little while to put this on, let's just eat first, mom. I think dinner's ready." Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot (giggle) I became too excited on showing you your gown. C'mon let's eat, by the way, where's your brother?"

Her mom's question made her to recall what Sasuke told her earlier, about her being adopted and the thing of not being a true Uchiha.

"Sakura?" mom asked uncomfortably.

"Huh? Brother? Ah, yeah, I think his still inside his room."

"Good eve mom," Sasuke suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, there you are, Sasuke. C'mon let's have dinner, you're brother Itachi is already waiting inside the dining room."

"Right." Sasuke agreed.

"Mom, I'll just put this back on its box," Sakura mentioned.

"Alright," Mom said walking towards the dining together with Sasuke.

---------------In the dining room--------------­

"So, who will be your date for your dance tomorrow night, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked not knowing what to answer.

"For your dance tomorrow night, who will be your partner?" He repeated.

"_I don't know what to say, will I be honest that it will be Sasuke or will I be half-honest and just say I don't have any partner yet for the dance? But, I haven't agreed to Sasuke to be his partner. What to do! I'm stuck here, Sasuke help me!" _She played in her mind, looking straight across the table, to Sasuke's eyes.

"I'll be her partner." Sasuke blurted out.

"What! WaHAHAHA! The two of you? Wahehehehe!" Itachi broke the silence with his unexpectedly loud laugh. "Oops, sorry." He plainly said after realizing that he did something wrong.

Mom had a clue that Sasuke already told Sakura the truth so she asked, "Sasuke? You did not-" she wasn't able to continue.

"Yes, I did mom." Sasuke broke-in.

Mom, almost made a tear out of her eyes, but she resisted it. "In that case," she said with her eyes on the table, "why don't we talk to my room, Sakura?" she added softly.

"Yes, mo-"Sakura trailed off, "I mean, yes, Ms. Uchiha."

"HU-WHAT! Hey! Sasuke what's happening here!" Itachi overreacted.

"You'll know it."

It was a bit difficult for Sakura to understand that she's not really from the Uchiha family instead from the Haruno and that Sasuke and Itachi aren't her real brother and her mom isn't really her mom after all. But, even if she wanted to cry all night from what burden she's been thinking that time, she never did. In fact, she was more thankful for having the family she has now.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible! And when I did, it would be the last one for this fic, awwww! See you for the last chapter, guys! Thanks for the reviews, I highly appreciate it!

And stay cool! ♥!


	12. Chapter 12

AU: woah…it's been a while before I decided that I should really carry on what I have started here.. And I'm really sorry guys for making you wait that much. I do hope you still remember the plot of the story. And thanks for those who really convinced me on continuing this.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sakura was still upset about the things that she found out last night. She was not really in the mood for the dance and even thinking not to go anymore. But she thought, "_Sasuke asked me to go with him to the dance and don't want to make him feel the bad, just like what I'm feeling right now.. Maybe, I should go tonight, anyway it's only a dance."_

Stressed-out, Sakura stretched her entire body lying on her bed and made a big yawn.

"You still look good even if you're making funny faces," some one interrupted from her bedroom's door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in amazement noting that Sasuke didn't knock at all. She looked at him fiercely forgetting about his joke.

"Er— what??" He asked innocently.

"You didn't knock."

"Oh.." He looked on his hand holding the knob of Sakura's door. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I guess you're still not up."

"Next time, I don't want you waking me up this early, opening my door without permission and talking to me every morning! Understood?!"

Sasuke's eyes widen up after hearing what Sakura yelled at him. He couldn't believe the emotion she exerted with her voice.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it." He apologized sincerely when Sakura started to giggle.

"HaHaHaHa!!!" She roared a load laugh holding her stomach behind. "You looked like a troubled dog after peeing inside the house!!!"

"What? You mean, you're not angry?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not, dufus!" Sakura replied while still laughing hard.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke said smiling. "Because of that, you will never stop laughing again!" He said before jumping on Sakura's bed and tickling her all over.

Sakura couldn't help laughing real hard, Sasuke must really know where to tickle her but, Sakura realized that he was actually on top of her. And it made her to stop.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke gazed at her eyes.

Silence covered the entire room.

Looking into her eyes made him to remember their memories, their first kiss when they were still kids and the fact that Sakura wasn't really his sister.

He brought his head closer to Sakura, reaching for her lips.

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered.

In return, she closed her eyes and waited for Sasuke's lips to touch hers. It was the moment of truth for them; they were both falling in love with each other.

Sakura felt the warm breeze that kept coming out from his lips. It warmed her from the cold breeze that blows from her window. Not until,

"Sasuke!" Itachi called from Sakura's door.

Hearing this, Sasuke made a slight frown on his face, "_Itachi," _he said quietly, being annoyed on his sudden appearance.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she was just asking Sasuke to move out from her bed. But, with a quick move Sasuke was still able to catch her lips.

Itachi, on the other hand, can't believe on what's happening between them. He just fainted on the floor and made his soul move out from his body with a poof.

It was like heaven has touched the earth. It was not really a good sight for seeing two one-time siblings to kiss each other. But for them, it was like a feeling that they wanted to release for a long time. Their eyes lingered with each other again, as Sasuke parted from her.

"I-I'll just bring Itachi to his bed," Sasuke made a slight excuse.

Sakura wasn't able to utter anything, instead she nodded twice.

She watched him carry Itachi on his shoulders._ "What such strength he has," _she said in her mind, _"maybe that's why I always feel protected whenever he's with me."_

"Anyway, start fixing yourself. You don't want to be late for school again, today's Friday." Sasuke said before carrying his brother away.

'_What a drag, hmm..I was already floating on clouds and here goes school again." _Sakura said in her min sounding a bit like Shikamaru.

-----------On their classroom-----

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino said shaking her shoulders.

"What Ino?"

"Nobody's asking me for the dance!" Ino started.

'_Oh, yeah, the dance, I almost forgot about it." _It gave her a ring about her condition with Sasuke, remembering his question. "_Would you be my princess?"_

"Sakura! Stop daydreaming, will ya'? I have a huge problem here."

"No one has asked you?" Sakura finally spoke up after snapping out of her thoughts.

"Uhmm…not really." Ino answered avoiding her eyes from Sakura. "There someone, who asked me, but."

'_Someone? No, it can't be Sasuke. If he would ask her, Ino won't act this way, instead she will be floating on clouds by this time." _Sakura minded. "So, who is it?" she asked.

"Choujie did." Ino confessed. "But, I couldn't possibly go with him, I-I mean were not meant to be with each other."

"Ino, don't say that. If you don't want him, then probably there's someone here in our class who wants to go with you. But, he just couldn't speak to you or something."

"Like?"

"Uhh..just like..."

"Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Ahh…probably not." Sakura claimed. "But, hey, there's Naruto and Shikamaru. He! He! He!" she added to lessen Ino's anger to what she have said.

"Sa-ku-ra," Ino called with a flowery voice.

"What?" turning her face away and resting it on top of her desk.

"Sasuke's your brother, right?" Ino asked.

"So, what about it?" She aswered somewhat lying.

"Asked him to go with me…" Ino whispered. "C'mon, I have a plan," she added.

"That's not possible."

"But, WHY?" Ino shouted.

"_Arggh..this girl's bugging me, now I know what the others can feel about her. Darn, my head aches, I wasn't able to have enough sleep last night."_

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Out of patience, Sakura slipped her tongue, "Because I'm going with him!"

Ino was suprised on Sakura's aswer.

"_Sakura will be Sasuke's princess? That's unfair. He's her brother." _Ino was totally confused. "Sakura, you're kidding, right?"

"Ino, I-I'm not." Sakura confessed.

Hearing this, Ino suddenly burst into tears, leaving her friend and went straight to the comfort room.

"Ino.." Sakura whispered, "I hope you'll understand me." she added, letting no one hear.

* * *

AN: I really had a hard time thinking for better ideas with this. By the way, I know ITsUdAtTe MaIsAnTa is waiting for this! Hahaha! Salamat. 

This not yet the end, another chapter will definitely come up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

_"Sakura, what are you thinking? You can't possibly go with your brother!" _Ino cursed in her mind, soaking her hands with the running water from the faucet. "Darn, how could this happen, I thought Sakura would always be my best friend…" she trailed off. "Not if," suddenly there's a flash black in her mind.

_Ino and Sakura were both sitting on a bench, under a cherry blossom tree. 'Sakura, you know what?' Ino started the conversation. ' _

_'What is it, Ino?' Sakura asked with her usual soft voice when she was a kid. _

_'You're so lucky, you have your brothers with you all the time,' Ino confessed, bringing her two legs on the bench to hug, 'unlike me, I always asked mom and dad for a little baby sister, but they, at all times would say that they'll have a hard time taking good care of us, since they're too busy with their work.' _

_'Ino…" Sakura said sounding a lot concerned about her friend. 'Well, in that case, why don't we play up as sisters,' she added and change her voice's tone. _

_Ino raised her head with delight and carved out a smile to Sakura, 'I was waiting for you to say that,' and both of them laughed. _

_'But, I don't want to be Sasuke's sister,' _

_'Why, Ino? Don't you like him?' Sakura questioned. _

_'It's not that…actually I do like him…a lot' Ino hid her face away from Sakura. She was too embarrassed from her sudden confession to her.. _

_Sakura was pretty surprised from Ino's unexpected reaction, she have never seen Ino that shy, not in front of her. So, instead of feeling a bit worried about her, she tried to be much optimistic, 'That's great! Now, Sasuke has a girlfriend!' she shouted. _

_Ino immediately covered Sakura's mouth with her hand, 'Sakura, quiet, he might hear you. He's just a few feet away from us.' _

_Sasuke who's playing kickball turned his attention to the two girls sitting on the bench, 'Huh? Something wrong?' he asked. _

_Ino noticed it, 'Ahaha…it's nothing Sasuke!' she shouted, waving her hand up and down. Hearing this, Sasuke brought back his eyes to the ball he was playing with and went off. _

_'Sigh, that was close.' _

_'Sorry, Ino,' Sakura bowed his head. _

_'Sakura, you don't have to say you're sorry. To tell you the truth, I feel much better now I know that my best friend knows my secret.' Ino claimed, 'by the way, Sakura can I ask you something?' _

_'What is it?' _

_'I just don't get it; you and Sasuke don't look like each other at all. And yet, you're his sister.' Ino started, 'To add, your birthdays are both on the same year, doesn't it trouble you that you might have been adopted by your mom? _

_'Adopted? Me? Of not course, Ino. Mom never said anything like that before.' Sakura said trembling to stop her tears from flowing. 'Maybe, I'm just different,' she added before running away. _

_'Sakura!" Ino tried to stop her. _

"Sakura's been acting a bit weird today, maybe there's something I don't know with her.'" Ino thought facing the mirror in front of her. "But, yet I wish she really didn't mean it."

RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGG!

'_The first bell's ringing, five minutes before our first subject. I better go now.' _She thought and went straight out of the restroom hurriedly.

Then,

_BUMPH _

"Aww…"Ino complained as she rubbed her back after falling hard on the floor.

"Hn. I guess I have no other option but to say 'sorry'."

"You better …" Ino looked up to see the person who bumped her as she trailed off from talking. "Shikamaru?"

"Yah, sorry 'bout that," he apologized reaching his hand to Ino, helping her get up.

Ino dusted her clothes and reminded him, "Oh, it's almost time, anyway your kind of late today Shikamaru, you usually come earlier than this."

"Hnn. I had some trouble getting here." Shikamaru explained while scratching his head.

"Trouble?!" Ino exclaimed, "Did you get hurt?"

Shikamaru got surprised on Ino being worried about him. He always thought Ino only cares about Sasuke all the time. But now, he felt that she was kinda different, and it made him blush a little.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ahh. No, no. It's not like that, what I mean is," he said shaking his head. "I got some trouble with mom. She became too loud early this morning, a reason for me to be this late," he added and then laughed nervously. _'Darn it, why am I acting like this in front of her?' _

"Oh, we talked too much; we must go now before the next bell rings."

"Ahh…Ino, can I ask you something?" Shikamaru raised a question.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Oh, speaking of the devil. There goes the second bell!" Ino yelled, not giving attention to what Shikamaru asked her. She was about to run when Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "Shikamaru, were going to be late." She said getting quite annoyed from him.

Shikamaru stayed silent and closed his eyes for a moment. Ino examined his sudden emotions.

_'My heart's pounding and my cheeks…I feel them getting warmer. Why am I feeling?' _Ino thought in her mind, _"Is he going to ask me for the_…"

"Ino," Shikamaru started, "there something I want to ask you."

"Shikamaru…what is it?" Ino asked, knowing that it's something important.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

Ino made a big gulp.

"Wh-what's that paper on your shoe?" he asked.

_THOING!_

It made Ino to drop her collar, "What?!"

"There's something sticking on your shoe. Pull it out." Shikamaru explained.

Ino glanced at the back of her shoes and he was right, there's tissue that is currently sticking on her shoe. She frankly pulled it with an angry face, "_Now that annoys me! I even thought he was about to tell me something a bit more romantic than a tissue sticking on my shoe." _

_"Men, I never thought it could be this hard. What a drag. I wish I could like Naruto sometimes." _He thought. "Ino, we better hurry."

"That's what I'm telling you earlier."

* * *

AU: A bit short this time (again) it's like a tribute for InoShika fans...but i dunno if i got it right. I had a hard time thinking on how could Shikamaru ask Ino to the dance...so if you have any suggestion don't 

hesitate to tell me 'bout it. ok? I'll be glad to here a lot from u! anyway just a little promotion...i have an account in friendster and tagged. add me if you have time! darlenezal04 that's at yahoo dot com. TY!


End file.
